School 2013 ( Remake )
by Song Je Ra
Summary: Semua yang ada didalam hidupmu adalah ujian. Semakin banyak ujian yang kau ambil, kau akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Anak-anak mencoba menyembunyikannya, dan orang dewasa tak tau tentang hal itu. Tempat itu adalah… sekolah. EXO/Hunhan/Chansoo/Super junior . RnR?


Title : School 2013 ( remake )

Cast(s) :

Oh Sehun as Go Nam Soon

Do Kyungsoo ( GS ) as Jung In Jae

Park Chanyeol as Kang Se Chan

Kim Minseok as Oh Jung Ho

Huang Zitao as Park Heung Soo

Xi Luhan ( GS ) as Song Ha Gyung

Kim Junmyeon as Kim Min Ji

Byun Baekhyun ( GS ) as Lee Kang Joo

Zhang Yixing ( GS ) as Gye Na Ri

Kim Jongdae as Han Young Woo

Kim Jongin as Lee Yi Kyung

Shindong ( suju ) as Byun Ki Deok

Lee Ji Hoon as Lee Ji Hoon

And other cast

Summary :

Semua yang ada didalam hidupmu adalah ujian. Semakin banyak ujian yang kau ambil, kau akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Anak-anak mencoba menyembunyikannya, dan orang dewasa tak tau tentang hal itu. Tempat itu adalah… sekolah.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan,diri sendiri,orang tua,manajement dan para fans. Fic ini Je Ra buat berdasarkan film drama korea dengan judul yang sama ( dengan alur yang sebagian besar sama dan perubahan dalam castnya saja XD.

Warning : Typo and friend,alur yang berantakan , GenderSwitch ( GS ).

chapter 1

**Happy Reading !**

* * *

><p>Seorang remaja mengendarai sepeda motor membawa pengiriman barang malam mengejar waktu menuju sebuah tempat les tambahan .Tempat itu cukup terkenal,dengan guru paling populer adalah Park Chanyeol.<p>

Sehun menghentikan laju motornya didepan sebuah bangunan tempat para pelajar untuk les tambahan. Ia mengambil pesanan pelanggannya yang dibungkus dengan bungkusnya yang berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna biru dari dalam sebuah tempat berbentuk kotak berwarna merah dengan beberapa selembaran berwarna kuning bertuliskan tulisan hangul disekelilingnya –tempat menyimpan pesanan- yang terletak dibagian belakang motornya.

Sehun berjalan memasuki bangunan tersebut dan menaiki sebuah tangga menuju lantai atas, ia berhenti sejenak pada anak tangga terakhir sembari melihat kelayar ponselnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Ruangan 205…"ucapnya sambil melihat sekilas kearah sekitarnya dan kemudian kembali berjalan keruangan tempat pelanggannya berada..

**At 205 Room**

"Baik…semua yang telah kalian pelajari, kalian harus mengingatnya untuk tahun depan. Dan ini..akhir dari kelasku"ucap seorang namja berkacamata yang tengah berdiri membelakangi papan tulis kepada pelajar dihadapannya.

"Ada pertanyaan?"sambungnya lagi.

"Park saem.."panggil seorang siswinya sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Apa saem akan benar-benar akan berhenti mengajar?"tanya siswi itu.

"Ne…untuk saat ini"

"Mwo? Berarti memang benar"ucap seorang siswi yang berbisik kepada teman yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Saem,lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan mulai sekarang"tanya seorang siswa lagi.

"Karena itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu,jadi jangan khawatirkan itu"

"Kapan anda akan kembali? Lalu bagaimana dengan ujian akhir kami?". Beberapa muridnya kecewa tentang sikap guru mereka Park chanyeol,mereka khawatir bagaimana dengan ujian akhir yang akan mereka lalui tanpa pembelajaran Park Chanyeol telah menyiapkan semua mengeluarkan buku legendaris untuk dibagikan pada muridnya yaitu buku buku yang berisi catatan lengkap yang sangat membantu para siswa belajar.

"Baik..untuk ujian akhir kalian,kita akan menggunakan ini"ucapnya sambil mengambil sebuah buku dan menunjukkannya kepada muridnya.

"Bukankah..bukankah itu Buku Emas?"tanya seorang siswa.

"Daebak"sahut siswa lainnya.

"Itu benar,,,ini adalah buku catatan yang kalian sebut sebagai Buku Emas"

"Anda akan memberikannya pada kami?"

"Tentu saja!"ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang disambut antusias oleh murid-muridnya.

_"Yes!"_

"Min Chun-ah, kau bisa membagikannya."

"nde,Park saem"

"Belajarlah dengan keras dan jika kalian kalian melakukannya…"

"_Itu akan mengubah hidup kami_!"sahut para muridnya.

"siapa yang memesan layanan pengiriman?"ucap seorang namja yang menggunakan baju berwarna coklat kayu,jaket berwarna hitam diluarnya dengan celana panjang yang berwarna senada dengan pakaian yang digunakannya tiba-tiba menggeser pintu masuk dan berjalan kedalam ruang kelas sontak membuat seluruh pasang mata yang berada diruangan itu menoleh kearahnya .

Hening. Seluruh isi kelas menjadi hening selama beberapa detik.

"Disini"jawab seorang siswi yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sebelumnya.

"Tunggu..siapa kau?"tanya sang guru pada namja asing yang baru saja masuk kelasnya begitu saja.

"Aku seorang siswa"jawabnya,ia menoleh kearah si guru sejenak lalu kembali menatap pelanggannya.

"Ah,siswa…Siswa SMA?

"Nde" jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ini hadiah khusus aku itu"ucap Chanyeol,ia mengambil sebuah buku dari muridnya dan berjalan kearah namja yang sedang fokus melakukan transaksi dengan siswinya.

"Hei siswa ini dan selesaikanlah"ucapnya sambil menyodorkan buku tadi pada namja itu.

"Seonsaengnim itu tidak adil"keluh salah seorang muridnya.

"ssstt..tenang"ucapnya tegas .

"Aku tak membutuhkan itu"ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi sedikit melirik kearah seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang yang dikenalnya yang juga menoleh kearahnya.

"nngg?"gumam guru tersebut bingung lalu tersenyum geli saat melihat namja siswa SMA itu tak menjawabnya,dan lebih memilih berjalan keluar kelas setelah sedikit membungkukkan badan kearah pelanggannya tadi.

"Aish,,dasar kalian"ucapnya sambil melirik kearah pesanan muridnya dan berjalan kembali menuju meja didepan kelas.

"Baik…bersenang-senanglah,aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa"sambungnya lagi. Ia menggunakan jaketnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

_"sampai jumpa" _. Sahut muridnya serentak. Ia menatap nanar kearah murid-muridnya sejenak sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kelas .

.

Keesokan paginya,Sehun bersiap untuk pergi menunggu rice cooker menyelesaikan memasak,tetapi dengan waktu yang tersisa dia tak bisa mengambil resiko pun mengambil satu lembar uang hasil kerja kerasnya lalu naik kedalam bus.

Didalam bus seorang gadis tomboy berjalan kearah sehun yang sedang tidur, ia melemparkan tasnya ketubuh Sehun,Sehun terbangun dan melihat teman sekelasnya yang bernama Byun baekhyun itu tersenyum dengan ramah padanya. Namun Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Tak lama setelah itu tiga orang siswa nakal terlihat sedang berjalan kearah Sehun,dan tanpa kata-kata Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan tempat itu bukannya takut pada mereka namun dia hanya menghindari konflik.

Gadis itu pun berjalan mengikuti Sehun dan bertanya pada Sehun apakah dia itu orang baik atau orang yang tidak menjawabnya.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai disebuah jalan kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai mengingat waktu yang masih cukup pagi, melalui deretan toko demi toko dikiri dan kanan jalan.

PUKK

Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan rambut hitam pekatnya,menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya dan juga merupakan teman sekelasnya menghentikan langkahnya didepan jalan sekolah. Sehun menoleh kearah kanannya dan melihat dua orang teman sekelasnya yang lain tengah berdiri diujung sebuah gang yang tak memiliki jalan lain (jalan buntu), salah seorang dari mereka memberikan tanda untuk sehun mendekat kearahnya.

"ya!Pinjamkan aku uang"ucap salah satu dari mereka yang bername tag kim Jong In ketika Sehun telah berada dihadapan mereka.

"…."

"Mwo? Kau tak mau meminjamkannya pada kami?"sambung namja lain yang bername tag Lee Ji Hoon sambil menampar pelan pipi kanan Sehun menggunakan tangkai lollipop yang dipegangnya.

"Kembalikan 2,000 won padaku"ucap Sehun dan memberikan selembar uang 5,000 won kepada Jong In.

"Aku akan memikirkannya?"Jong In menamparkan uang itu kewajah Sehun.

"Ya! Belikan aku sebungkus rokok"sahut namja yang sedari tadi diam yang bername tag kan Kim Minseok. Jong In mengangguk dan menatap sekilas kearah Sehun dan berjalan keluar gang.

"Sampai ketemu nanti"Ji Hoon menabrakkan bahunya kebahu Sehun dan berjalan menyusul Jong In yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

Namja bername tag Minseok mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku Blazernya , mengeluarkan dua batang rokok yang tersisa dan membuang bungkusnya kesembarang arah. Minseok mengarahkan sebatang rokok tepat kewajah Sehun namun ditepis oleh Sehun.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya berniat meninggalkan tempat itu karena tak ingin berurusan lebih jauh dengan Minseok yang terkenal sebagai siswa berandalan disekolahnya.

"Ya!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara Minseok yang memanggilnya.

"Kami bukan mengambil uangmu. Tapi kami meminjamnya."Sambungnya lagi sambil berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Dasar pembohong"ucap Sehun ketus dan berlalu pergi . Minseok menatap punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya dengan tidak suka .

Kyungsoo tengah berdiri diluar kelas yang bertuliskan kelas 2-2, ia menghela nafasnya dengan pelan dan melangkah memasuki kelas dan menuju mejanya . Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran telah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu,namun kelas yang ia masuki saat ini sangat berisik,sangat berantakan dan diluar kendali.

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari tangannya pada buku pelajaran diatas mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kelas.

Siswa-siswinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing,dimulai dari mencatat materi yang dianggap penting dari buku pelajaran mereka,mengerjai teman dan dikejar teman yang yang dikerjai hingga mengelilingi kelas,saling mengobrol hal yang tidak penting satu sama lain dan bahkan ada siswa yang tertidur dikelas.

Beberapa siswa terlihat sedang berusaha membangunkan teman-temannya yang tidur karena melihat Kyungsoo yang telah berada didalam kelas.

"kelas dua…"ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit keras agar mendapat perhatian dari muridnya.

"teman-teman …ayo tenang"sambung seorang siswi berambut pendek seperti seorang namja bernama Byun Baekhyun ikut berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya yang berisik .

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berusaha untuk tetap tenang,ini hari pertamanya menjadi wali kelas 2-2 yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya di SMA Seungri ini, ia akan menghadapi murid-muridnya ini setidaknya hingga beberapa bulan kedepan.

**FLASHBACK**

_TAP TAP TAPP_

_Seorang yeoja cantik dengan kulit putihnya dan tubuhnya yang mungil tengah berlari memasuki area sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa melalui pintu samping, ia melihat seorang yeoja teman kerjanya - sebagai sesama guru – baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari._

_"annyeong haseyo"sapanya pada temannya itu dengan ditengah usaha nya menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sempat berdetak kencang karena berlari tadi._

_"Eoh kenapa kau datang dari situ ?"tanya _Yoo Nan Hee_ teman kerja Kyungsoo – nama yeoja cantik dan bertubuh mungil itu – sambil berjalan dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo._

_"aku datang menggunakan taksi. Terlalu banyak siswa di gerbang depan"jawabnya sambil tersenyum kearah temannya._

_"Kenapa?kau takut bertemu dengan siswa-siswa yang suka merokok itu?Abaikan saja mereka,mereka bukan satu-satunya yang seperti itu disekitar sini."_

_"Tapi aku seorang guru,aku tak bisa mengabaikan mereka begitu saja."_

_"Dan mencoba mendisiplinkan mereka rasanya seperti pergi ke pertempuran?Kupikir…akan lebih baik untuk tak bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi…apa kau dengar berita wali kelas dari kelas dua?Kudengar dia pensiun."_

_"Benarkah?Kupikir dia sedang sakit dan sedang dirawat dirumah sakit?"_

_"Bukan begitu..kurasa dia memang berencana untuk berhenti. Dia menggunakan tongkat untuk menghukum siswa selama 30 tahun terakhir. Dia tak tau lagi harus bagaimana sekarang setelah hukuman fisik ,tapi sekarang siapa yang harus menjadi wali untuk kelas yang merepotkan itu."_

_" Aku?"_

_"Waeyo?Apa itu terlalu sulit bagimu?"_

_"Aniyo,bukan ini terlalu tiba-tiba.."_

_"aahh,,bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?Terlebih untuk sepanjang semester"_

_"kalau begitu siapa yang akan mengambil alih kelas itu?apa dia yang harus mengambil alih?Atau.."ucap wakil kepala sekolah sambil menunjuk kearah guru Uhm Tae Woong._

_"Aku masih baru,jadi…"jawab seorang guru muda bernama _Kim Yun Ah.

_"Benarkan?"Meskipun untuk sepanjang semester..bukankah guru DO dengan pengalaman lima tahun lebih baik?_

_"Nde"jawab guru Kim Yun._

_"Coba saja akan membantumu sebisa mungkin."saran guru Uhm kepada kyungsoo._

_"Nde"jawab Kyungsoo pada wakil kepala sekolah._

_"Jangan terlalu lembut pada siswa hanya karena ini hari pertama sekolah..tapi pastikan untuk mengarahkan untuk siswa yang tak suka belajar agar mereka tak mengganggu siswa yang baik,mengerti?.Nilai rata-rata untuk sekolah ini sekarang berada dititik nilai siswa tahun kedua,auhh..aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya."titah wakasek._

_"itu suara bel,sebaiknya kita segera kekelas"_

_"selesaikan semua dokumen dari pertemuan hari ini"ucap wakasek kepada para guru yang mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut._

_"Nde,aku mengerti!"_

_"Nde!"_

_"Nde!"_

_"Eoh,guru ne!"ucap guru Uhm pada Kyungsoo saat akan berpisah dipersimpangan lorong kelas sekolah menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. _

**Flashback end **

"Kelas dua…" ucapnya dengan cukup keras ,namun suaranya terendam oleh kebisingan yang diperbuat anak didiknya dikelas ini.

BRUKK

Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu bukunya yang lumayan tebal diatas meja dan menghempaskannya kembali dengan kuat keatas mejanya hingga menimbulkan suara yang sukses membuat kelasnya hening seketika.

"haahh,,,mulai hari ini akulah wali kelas kalian."ucapnya tegas lalu menatap seluruh muridnya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi. Cukup pahami konsep dan ikuti pedoman dasar dan…"

SREEKK

Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu kelas yang digeser hingga terbuka dan melihat tiga siswa nakal dengan pemimpin Kim Minseok terlambat masuk ke kelas tanpa memperdulikannya yang berada tak bisa mengabaikan pemberontakan Kim Minseok yang secara terang-terangan padanya.

"Ketua kelas"

"Ye"

"Bagaimana caramu menghukum siswa yang datang terlambat"

"Ah,itu..itu sedikit-"

PUKK

Minseok,salah satu siswa yang terlambat itu sedikit menghentakkan kakinya yang ia letakkan diatas meja namun cukup untuk membungkam Junmyeon sang ketua kelas untuk tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kami diberi tenggang waktu. Ketua kelas sangat pandai mengelola hal-hal seperti itu."

"Buang permen karetmu"perintah Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Minseok sedikit mendecih namun mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo untuk membuang permen karet dimulutnya.

Minseok membuang permen karetnya dan menempelkannya dibawah meja,ia lalu menaikkan kakinya keatas meja dan sengaja menutup matanya untuk tidur siang. "Kim Minseok!"panggil Kyungsoo namun diabaikan oleh Minseok.

SREKK

Pintu kelas kembali digeser dan guru Uhm masuk dengan sebuah tongkat ditangan kanannya menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Aku minta waktunya sebentar"ucapnya pada kyungsoo."Taruh kedua tangan kalian diatas meja,sekarang!"perintahnya pada seluruh murid dikelas itu.

"Aish,sangat menyebalkan"ucap seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang yang bernama Xi luhan dengan pelan lalu membenamkan wajah dilipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Kubilang letakkan kedua tangan kalian diatas meja"kata guru Uhm sekali lagi membuat siswa menghentikan aktifitas mereka .

Para siwa tampak tidak menyukai guru Uhm yang mendisiplinkan mereka namun para siswa mendengarkan guru Uhm yang meminta mereka menaruh tangan diatas Minseok segera menyimpan bungkus rokoknya dibawah meja dengan ditempelkan diatas permen karet.

"Kim minseok..bawa tasmu kedepan kelas"perintahnya pada Minseok

Minseok menghentakkan kakinya sebelum ia mengambil tas dan melangkah maju kedepan kelas dan menyerahkan tasnya pada guru Uhm, Minseok berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo dan guru Uhm.

"Oh Sehun..berdiri" Sehun menoleh kearah guru Uhm dengan sedikit terkejut dan bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Periksa meja Kim Minseok"Minseok mendecih saat melihat Sehun berjalan kearah mejanya.

"sonsangnim,aku bisa melakukaknnya sendiri…"

"Kau bisa memeriksa tas ini."potong guru Uhm dan menyerahkan tas Minseok pada Kyungsoo.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu"sambungnya lagi pada Minseok.

"Cepat periksa mejanya"Sehun memeriksa kolong meja Minseok,ia meraba-raba keseluruh sudut kolong sambil sesekali menatap kearah guru Uhm,Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Ia dapat melihat Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"cepatlah"Sehun terus memeriksa meja itu dengan sedikit gemetar karena terkejut mendengar suara guru Uhm yang setengah berteriak padanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa disi-"perkataanya terputus setelah tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh sesuatu dilangit-langit kolong hingga membuat sebuah bungkus rokok terjatuh keatas lantai menatap bungkus rokok itu sekilas lalu beralih menatap kearah depan kelas.

Minseok menggertakkan giginya kesal saat sehun melangkah mendekat kearahnya setelah guru Uhm memerintahkan Sehun untuk membawa bungkus rokok itu kedepan kelas.

Guru Uhm yang menatap bungkus rokok yang masih berada ditangan Sehun tanpa sengaja menoleh kearah sepatu sekolah sehun,ia lalu menatap sehun dan Minseok secara bergantian. "Kalian berdua ikut aku"ucapnya sambil berlalu keluar kelas menuju ruang penyuluhan siswa yang diikuti Minseok dan Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Ini kalian kan?" tanya guru Uhm menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Sehun dan Minseok. Minseok menatap foto itu sekilas lalu beralih menatap Sehun,itu fotonya saat ia sedang menyodorkan sebatang rokok kearah Sehun di gang tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Itu bukan kami"bantah Minseok dengan santai. Guru Uhm meletakkan foto itu diatas meja dan mengambil tongkat berwarna coklat tua yang juga berada diatas meja kerjanya.

"lalu sepatu ini…sepatu ini juga bukan punyamu?"tanyanya dengan mengarahkan tongkat ditangannya kearah foto , tepatnya pada sepatu yang dipakai seseorang yang berada didalam foto kepada Sehun.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian waktu 20menit untuk menulis pernyataan"

"Hah,aku tak perlu menulis kubilang itu bukan kami."tolak Minseok pada guru Uhm.

"cepat ambil pulpennya"

"Huh,lalu kalau aku tak mau menulisnya kau akan memukulku?"ujar Minseok menantang karena dia tahu Guru Uhm tak boleh melakukannya.

"itu tidak akan tulis pernyataan atau kupikir aku harus memanggil Sehun,setelah kau selesai menulis itu segera keruang guru"

* * *

><p>"Ya ya ya"seorang siswa berkacamata dan bertubuh sedikit tambun dengan style Blazer yang sengaja ia pasang terbalik berlari memasuki kelas dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul dan bergosip ria karena wali kelas mereka telah meninggalkan kelas sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.<p>

"Pemilik toko makanan ringan akhirnya menyebabkan masalah besar . Dia melaporkan Minseok yang merokok pada dewan pendidikan sekolah."

"wah…dia punya nyali juga"

"apa maksudmu nyali?Dia biasanya bahkan tak bisa menatap mata Minseok karena takut padanya"

"Ya Shindong-ah,tapi kenapa Oh Sehun ikut terlibat juga?"tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan cemilan yang dipegangnya pada Shindong.

"Dia tertangkap dalam foto mereka akan dihukum"

"Dia benar-benar tertangkap dalam foto? Dia tak merokok"

"itulah maksudku..karena wajahnya tak kelihatan dalam foto,masalahnya sedikit tak jelas sekarang"

"tapi hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya?"

"Kupikir sekolah akan memikirkan sesuatu. 'Uhm Force' yang membawa mereka"seru Junmyeon pada teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo melihat buku peraturan sekolah dan membacanya semua klausul untuk perilaku buruk yang mengharuskan siswa tersebut dikeluarkan disekolah.

"Ini Kim Minseok kan? Oh Sehun…kau juga bisa dikeluarkan karena hal ini,katakan yang sebenarnya."

" …. "

"Kau takut dengan Kim Minseok?

"anindeyo"

"Kalau begitu kenapa?Apa karena kesetiaan?Kau mulai berteman dengan Kim Minseok?"

"Aniyo"

"Kalau begitu apa?"

" …. "

"Tunggu diruang penyuluhan siswa"Sehun membungkukkan sedikit badannya hormat pada guru Uhm lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Kyungsoo yang mendengar pembicaraan muridnya dan guru Uhm hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan melangkah keluar ruangan menyusul Sehun.

"Sehun-ah"Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara wali kelas yang memanggilnya.

"kau merokok?"tanya Kyungsoo setelah Sehun berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aniyo"

"Kalau begitu beritahu guru Uhm semua yang kau benar-benar bisa dikeluarkan karena hal ini."

"Ayolah,itu tidak mungkin"

"Aniya,ini situasi yang serius"

"Aku tak mungkin tak adil seperti itu."Sehun membungkukkan badan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga menuju ruang penyuluhan siswa.

Diruang penyuluhan siswa,Minseok sudah berada disana. Minseok menahan Sehun yang hendak melewatinya dengan menggunakan tongkat milik guru Uhm kedada sehun. "Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Dia bertanya apa itu kau?"

"jadi kau mengatakannya?"

"Mwo yo?Tentang kau mengambil uangku atau tentang kau merokok?"

Minseok menaikan tongkat kayu pada dagu Sehun dan ekspresi dinginnya."Apa kau bisa berkelahi?Kenapa kau gugup?"tanyanya pada Sehun.

Ia tersenyum sinis pada Sehun yang terlihat gugup lalu melempar tongkat ditangannya kesembarang arah dan turun dari meja yang didudukinya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang dirasakannya. Ia meraih kenop pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'ruang penyuluhan siswa' dipapan yang terletak dipojok atas pintu itu dan melangkah masuk.

"Guru Uhm…sebagai wali kelas mereka, aku tak bisa menerima hukuman atas insiden ini. Terutama karena foto wajah mereka bahkan tak bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Aku tak percaya siswa sekolah akan bersikap tak adil mengeluarkan para siswa dari sekolah atas hal seperti ini. Tapi jika anda masih bersikeras melakukannya,aku akan tetap memprotes. Itu yang ingin kau katakan". Sehun tersenyum mendengar belaan yang dilontarkan wali kelasnya pada ia dan Minseok.

"itu juga yang ingin kukatakan"sahut Minseok.

"Diamlah" ucap Kyungsoo pada Minseok ,namun...dia baru menyadari bahwa disana ada kepala sekolah serta wakil kepala sekolah.

"Kau sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Nde"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi sekarang"

"Nde" jawabnya sambil membungkukkan badan,ia keluar dari ruangan .

"ah,bagaimana ini ? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"Kyungsoo menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa malu akan tindakannya yang cukup menantang apalagi didepan kepala sekolah yang ternyata ada disana.

"Guru DO,ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"ucap guru Uhm setelah keluar dari ruang penyuluhan siswa dan menutup pintunya pada kyungsoo.

"Nde"jawabnya lalu mengikuti langkah Guru Uhm yang telah lebih dulu keluar ruangan.  
>"Maafkan aku"ucap kyungsoo pada guru Uhm setelah mereka tiba diruang guru.<p>

"Kau benar kali ini. Tapi tetap saja harusnya kau tak melakukan itu. Tak peduli seberapa benarnya seseorang,selalu ada waktu dan tempat untuk itu."

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati"

"sampai kita bisa memverifikasinya,tindakan disipliner akan ditunda."

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi Kim Minseok tetap perlu dihukum karena memiliki rokok."

"Nde,aku akan memastikan dia dihukum"ucapnya senang lalu kembali kemeja kerjanya setelah membungkukkan badan kearah seniornya Guru Uhm.

Sehun kembali kekelasnya lalu menunggu diluar hingga pelajaran guru Yoo Nan Hee usai,tepat setelah pelajaran guru Yoo Nan Hee usai ,ia disambut antusias oleh Shindong yang langsung berlari keluar kelas untuk menghampirinya.

"Hei,apa yang tejadi?Semua orang berbicara tentang bagaimana kau akan dikeluarkan. Ayolah,katakan sesuatu. Aku akan merangkumkan bagian yang menariknya."ucapnya antusias sambil merangkul bahu Sehun.

"Ais,,lupakan saja"Sehun menepis tangan Shindong dari bahunya berjalan memasuki kelas.

" Ah dasar kau…lihatlah dia menjadi sombong setelah melewati insiden ini. Ayo ceritakan,kau bisa membuatku gila jika tak menceritakannya." Minseok menabrakkan bahunya dengan cukup keras pada bahu Shindong yang menghalangi jalannya untuk memasuki kelas hingga Shindong sedikit terjungkal kebelakang.

Minseok menghampiri Junmyeon yang saat itu mengambil buku diloker miliknya yang terletak tepat disebelah bangku Minseok,

BRUKK

Minseok menedang kaki Junmyeon yang saat itu akan melangkah hingga membuat Junmyeon nyaris terjatuh kelantai jika saja ia tak berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Ya, ketua.."Minseok mendudukkan dirinya kebangku miliknya dan bersandar pada lokor dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengumpulakan denda karena terlambat hari ini?"

Junmyeon berbalik menghadap minseok "Jika kau bisa membayarnya."Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah Minseok.

"Jongdae-ya"panggil Minseok pada siswa berkacamata yang sedang duduk dengan bersimpuh didepan kedua temannya,Jongin dan temannya Lee Ji Hoon.

"Nde?"

"Bisakah kau meminjamkan uang padaku?Aku harus membayar denda terlambatku"

"A-aku tak punya uang"jawabnya dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Bagaimana ini?Jongdae bilang ia tak punya sebentar aku akan mencarinya."

"Aku benar-benar tak punya uang"

"sampai jumpa ketua"

Sampai nanti ketua". Junmyeon melangkah menuju bangkunya dan duduk menghiraukan ocehan dari Minseok dan dua temannya.

"Kim Jong Dae"Jongin menepuk dada kiri Jongdae dengan cukup keras.

"Kau tak mau meminjamkan kami uang?kau tak mau?kau tak mau?ucapnya sambil menampar pipi Jongdae setiap kali ia bertanya.

Jongin terus mengancam Jongdae,Sehun mencoba tak memperdulikan hal itu dan memilih tidur.

"Kim Jongdae,Ya!"Jongin menampar,memasangkan kacamata Jongdae yang sempat terlepas karena tamparannya lalu kembali menampar pipi Jongdae dengan cukup keras.

"Ya!kau tak mau?"ucapnya lagi masih disertai tamparan keras pada pipi Jongdae yang tak membalas sedikitpun. Sementara itu Sehun yang mencoba mengabaikan ketegangan itu mulai tak tahan melihat Young Woo terus ditindas. Dia melemparkan buku komiknya tepat pada kepala Jongin.

SREKK PUUKK

Lemparannya sukses mengenai kepala Jongin hingga sedikit terjungkal kedepan.

"Ya!siapa yang melakukannya"

TBC

**_RnR please?_**


End file.
